Azmaria Quest of Blood 2 Brainwash
by Nightmarity19
Summary: The most dangerous unhinged scientist Doctor Jericho wants a shot at Azmaria
1. Chapter 1 No Time for Rest

**Azmaria Quest for Blood 2 Brainwash Chapter 1 No Time For Rest**

Manza opened the double doors leading Dr. Jericho what used to be Viktor's office but after he mysteriously disappeared along with his son, it only seemed fitting to have this open for Jericho to enact his current experiment.

"This must be Viktor's quarters?" Jericho asked adjusting his glasses.

"It was, until him and Damien were killed by Selene with that pure-blooded vampire Azmaria standing beside her" Manza explained.

"I see" Jericho said walking over the desk examining its contents.

What laid on the tables were a list of things they would do with Azmaria upon her capture which made Jericho cringe a bit. Another, was a note placed by Serenity who was married to Viktor at that time before she vanished.

The note read as it follows: _Viktor darling I hope you and I can work something out once I return from the Virgin Islands considering I was so foolish before. All those times we spent, the dances we danced year after year to that beautiful sonata you love so dearly, and how we would take down infidels together ruling by your side._

 _Hopefully we can see each other again_

 _Serenity_

"Serenity wrote that note during her trip into the Virgin Island when Damien was born. Viktor decided to stay, by her side to raise their son" Manza explained.

Jericho silently nodded, setting down the note back on the table.

"Doctor we need to understand that you will help us find Azmaria" Manza said looking over at him sternly.

"I assure you Manza that little vampire will be back in your grasp" Jericho promised flashing a wicked grin.

"Our army and its resources are at your disposal" Manza stated.

"I appreciate it" Jericho gratefully answered.

Manza bowed in respect then left the office so the mad scientist Jericho can conduct his search for Azmaria and Selene. Finding both of them was going to prove to be difficult but no challenge was nothing to him, he pulled out a locator that had its own private network so it couldn't be hacked. He then typed in 'Azmaria' into the computer, coming up with a full profile with Azmaria's picture showing on the screen.

"Interesting" Jericho said rubbing under his chin with two of his fingers, sparking interest in what kind of things Azmaria has.

He typed in a most recent location and it showed a penthouse not too far from here. Jericho noticed that a piece of support railing was missing along with some kind of dust pile between two trees.

 _That must be Damien, the poor lad...I hope I do find them so this kind of tragedy never happens_

He had a location and know what kind of person Azmaria was all he did send some of the sentries out to find and capture Azmaria then bring her back here so testing can begin again and hopefully bring Viktor back.

The sentry robots had only one goal: Find and capture Azmaria by any means possible.

Azmaria, almost a full-grown adult watched as the river flowed smoothly and calmly.

 _I wish Master Selene was here to see this but she's off on a mission._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a snapping tree branch on the ground. Azmaria quickly got up, summoning her claymore sword preparing for a fight with who or whatever was stalking her while she was trying to relax. Five sentry robots surrounded her with their lasers targeting Azmaria if she tries anything.

She reached in her back pocket to activate a smoke grenade, confusing them and start firing wildly. Once the smoke cleared Azmaria was nowhere to be found, that is until a single slash from a claymore sword to split a sentry into two pieces. Before the other ones had a chance to survey the situation Azmaria drove her sword through its chest causing her to use the sentry's laser to destroy the other ones. All that was left was destroyed sentry flaming parts scattered all over as Azmaria put her sword away.

"Who would send sentry bots after me?" Azmaria wondered.

She knelt down to one of the robot parts to see some seal engraved on it. The handwriting was in calligraphy so, to Azmaria some royal made these robots were fully functional and ready to eliminate anyone in its path.

 _I better head back to the penthouse and see if I can further analyze this_ Azmaria rushed over to the penthouse.

Unknown to her, Damien's maid Jasmine hid in the bushes as she watched Azmaria enter the penthouse after that amazing battle with those sentry robots.

"Incredible, she dismantled those robots in a matter of seconds like they were toys. No wonder Mister Viktor was so impressed with her, now I saw if for myself" Jasmine explained.

She stepped out from her hiding spot and walked over to an ash pile that used to be Damien but now he was killed thanks to Azmaria and Selene.

 _Master Damien..._ Jasmine closed her eyes and pictured the first day she became Damien's maid.

A million thoughts ran through her head as memories swirled around at once. Azmaria placed one of the pistols at her back without Jasmine even acknowledging what was going on.

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you Jasmine unless you want to join Damien in death" Azmaria threatened.

Jasmine just smiled accepting her fate, knowing that she wanted this.

"Actually, it would be great if you did kill me, I want to see Damien again" Jasmine responded.

"You actually want to die with him?" Azmaria questioned, taken back by that response.

"I have taken care of Master Damien for the span of 20 years. He's always been by my side since he was but a child and it's my job as a maid to stand by his side no matter what happens whether he is dead or alive. So please Azmaria do me a favor and let me be with Damien" Jasmine pleaded.

At first, Azmaria was hesitant but understood this was her final wish was to be with Damien again, without saying another word or protesting she pulled the trigger, sending Jasmine falling forward near the as pile as she turned herself around as blood was coming out of her signaling she might die from excessive blood loss but she wanted this.

"Thank you Azmaria" Jasmine thanked as her eyes closed for the last time.

Maybe this was destined but Azmaria just walked away without thinking about her decision.

She walked in the weapons room, sat by the work bench and began to analyze the calligraphy she found in the sentry's broken robot parts.

"Let's see if we can crack you open" Azmaria said setting it under an electronic scanner.

Upon it being scanned, the scanner picked up the calligraphy rather quickly and showed it on another screen. 'Doctor Jericho Labs' appeared, which made Azmaria ponder who this Dr. Jericho was and what he wanted from her. She set the broken part down on the work bench then brought out her laptop and typed in 'Doctor Jericho' in the search bars. What she found was that he was a brilliant man of science but after his wife and young son were brutally murdered in a double homicide/suicide he started to go insane. Reading all this made Azmaria's stomach churn like butter.

 _At least I know who would be crazy enough to send those robots after me_ Azmaria shut off her laptop.

Things are about to get a lot more diffcult.


	2. Chapter 2 The Instinct

**Azmaria Quest of Blood 2 Brainwash Chapter 2: The Instinct**

After carefully examining the robot piece, Azmaria could finally understand that this Doctor Jericho was the mastermind behind those sentry bots coming after her in order to capture and use her blood to rule the world. She couldn't help to think back to what jasmine said before her death at Azmaria's expense.

 _I have taken care of Master Damien for the span of 20 long years. It is my job to stay by his side no matter what. So please Azmaria do me a favor and let me be with Damien._

Her speech sent shockwaves around Az's mind not wanting to leave. Jasmine was just another loyal vampire maid agreeing to whatever his/her master instructed but she was different as if Jasmine has some motherly instincts, that reminded Azmaria about her own family.

"Jasmine I hope you and Damien find peace" Azmaria said looking down at both Jasmine and that ash pile known as Damien.

"Curses! That vampire is more than I originally anticipated. She was able to defeat my sentry robots in a matter of seconds" Jericho said frustrated.

Manza entered the room, looking around the place and noticing sentry bots on tables all around. Although, one stood out to be a little girl with gold like hair sitting on a rocking chair labeled 'Unfinished' on the top of her forehead.

 _I wonder what he is going to do with her?_ Manza wondered.

"Ah Manza I am so glad you're here! I was just about to send some of my army on that confounded vampire girl" Jericho stated.

"Yes, she is quite difficult, being that she was trained by a rouge vampire of ours Selene" Manza explained.

"Well she did a good job because all those sentry robots I sent were destroyed in seconds!" Jericho said surprised.

Manza eyed the girl robot from the corner of his eye, still listening to Doctor Jericho rant about what happened to his robots. It was amusing to Manza simply because this was the first time Azmaria showed off her power to anyone. Viktor even said that Azmaria's power and skill is unlike anyone he has seen previously before.

So, watching Jericho rant about something like this was quite amusing.

"How many of your men are you sending after Azmaria?" Manza asked, changing the subject.

"Siebzech, which means 18 in English. And before you ask I have helicopter men circling the area, tanks, and ground forces ready to move out and finally capture that vampire who is starting to be a real pain in my arsch" Jericho explained proudly.

Manza was confused about what the word _arsch_ means.

"It means ass" Jericho said.

"Thank you for that explanation Jericho. One question: who's this little girl robot you have here?" Manza asked.

"Oh, this is one of my unfinished projects I haven't really got to completing yet" Jericho answered, not really paying attention to it.

"Sorry if I pried in your personal life" Manza apologized.

"It's quite right...sometimes even the greatest of scientists have their moments, even me" Jericho said holding back tears.

"Well, have your men prepped and ready, I'll be in my quarters" Manza reminded Jericho upon leaving.

Jericho gave a quick nod to Manza showing his loyalty to bring Azmaria back so they can drain her of her pure blood that has been passed down through generations. Once Manza left, Jericho walked over to the rocking chair where the girl laid and moved her over to his workbench.

 _I will use you as my own personal toy to play with and when the time is right you will find and kill Azmaria._

Serenity walked into the Capital wearing her signature red black dress, high heels, and a fur coat Viktor purchased for her as some of her birthday presents. When she found out that Azmaria and Selene killed her husband then Damien, her only son, it broke her heart.

Nothing was worse than a scorned mother who found out her family was killed by two rouge vampires.

The soldiers Jericho requested, stood tall and without any emotion, even though a hot sexy lady like Serenity would charm any man just by looking her way but not this time. Arriving inside Manza's quarters, he slammed the phone to say he just got off the phone with someone.

"Am I intruding?" Serenity asked.

"Not at all, I was just on the phone with another associate of mine who just got shipwrecked down in Alaska" Manza explained.

"I see" Serenity said, closing the door and hanging her fur coat on a nearby coat rack.

"So, you know about our current situation?" Manza questioned.

"No but I think you're going to tell me so spill it!" Serenity bellowed.

"Since your husband and Damien's death we uh haven't been able to-" Manza stammered as he looked up at Serenity's death glare.

"Go on Manza. Spill it" Serenity hissed.

"Azmaria has been avoiding scanners we placed all over the forest but...we are sending Doctor Jericho's soldiers to capture her" Manza confessed, feeling a bit of sweat drip down from his forehead.

Serenity didn't like that answer but she had to roll with it.

"A-Anything else I can help you with?" Manza stuttered.

"No, I think you've shown that a man like you can shiver in fear when I am around" Serenity snorted.

She grabbed her fur coat from the coat rack and left.

 _How did Viktor deal with her?_ Manza queried.

The soldiers moved out into the deepest part of the forest, the helicopters covering air support, and tanks ready to fire at anything moving. Azmaria watched from a security camera cleverly disguised as a tree branch as she saw these soldiers approach the penthouse by any means possible. Zipping up her leather jacket and putting her twin pistols in the holsters around her pants, she picked up her claymore sword then some flashbang grenades. Azmaria walked out of the penthouse then started setting traps, everywhere around the house had red trip invisible lasers.

All she had to do was stand by the ash pile and a dead maid.

Once the soldiers walked further, all of a sudden turret guns began firing, picking off soldiers one by one while some ran for cover to avoid the gunfire. Azmaria used this as an opportunity to take out air support to make this a lot easier. She tossed a ninja star at the pilot, striking him in his skull causing the helicopter to crash on to one of the tanks, creating a ear shattering explosion that knocked everyone down in that sudden blast.

Azmaria used the flashbang grenades to emit a bright light to blind a few soldiers, once then she tripped a laser, causing another turret to fire and kill those surviving soldiers. All of a sudden a tank fired a blast at Azmaria, making her go flying into 4 trees before hitting the ground knocking herself out.

Two soldiers found her knocked out cold then tied her up.

"Jericho, we got her" he announced over a radio.

"Excellent, now bring her to the Capital" Jericho commanded.

"Yes sir" he replied.

The robot girl looked over her shoulder to see Azmaria not only stripped of the weapons she had to start this fight but also her clothes.

"Daddy Jericho what are they going to do with that girl?" She wondered.

"We are going to conduct a few tests on her then set her free" Jericho lied.

"Oh okay" she beamed smiling.

Jericho then petted her head then went into another room where Manza and Serenity were also present. A wicked smile spread across Serenity and rightfully so because she finally caught Azmaria, the person who killed Viktor and Damien.

"I see that you're in a pleasant mood Serenity" Jericho addressed.

"Yes, finally I can drink the blood of the killer of my husband and son" Serenity exulted.

Azmaria soon enough waked up to see Manza, Serenity, and Doctor Jericho all in one place.

 _Oh no they planned this!_ Azmaria shouted.

"Hello little Azmaria I think you and I have met before, it was when you ran off with that rouge Selene. We decided to bring you back here to complete our place" Manza began.

"Our plan is to drain you of your blood so Viktor can be avenged for what you did!" Serenity broke in, pissed off.

Just to add insult to injury, Serenity slapped Azmaria hard which left a solid red mark on her face.

Doctor Jericho looked in his toolbox and pulled out a syringe, more importantly, this syringe was used to ease out any pain sustained by the patient at any time.

Serenity saw that syringe and swatted it out of Jericho's hands.

"I want her to feel every bit of pain! No syringes!" Serenity snapped.

Both Jericho and Manza nodded in sync to Serenity's request.


	3. Chapter 3 Gold Lucky

**Azmaria Quest of Blood 2 Brainwash Chapter 3 Gold Luck**

Serenity bared her fangs into Az's neck, making her whole-body buckle and even shake a little but wasn't making that painful scream Serenity was looking for, which pissed her off even more.

 _Maybe having Serenity here was a bad idea_ Manza confirmed.

Once Serenity pulled away from Azmaria's neck, a trail of blood moved down her mouth as she breathed heavily. Azmaria felt pain like no other but an inside voice told her not to scream, they would get the satisfaction they want and Azmaria wasn't about to let these clowns get the better of her.

"She didn't scream or beg for mercy! This little brat needs to die" Serenity snapped.

"Well it is known that anyone in the Moi rai clan have that 'Never Give Up' attitude. That would explain how she is able to defeat simple robots in a matter of minutes" Jericho squeaked, adjusting his glasses.

"No matter, Jericho I want you to keep her in this room and as for you Manza, make sure Azmaria doesn't get any blood from wherever" Serenity commanded sharply.

Jericho and Manza both nodded in stereo at what they were just ordered to do. Serenity left the room, gaining her composure after letting it all out on Azmaria. When the double doors closed Manza let out a breath of relief after finally being away from Serenity...at least for now.

The little gold haired robot Doctor Jericho worked on earlier hid behind a closet doorway, watching Azmaria being subjected to testing like she was some kind of guinea pig. She had somehow grown attached to this girl even though she has never seen her before, a click went off in her head to go over there when no one was looking and setting Azmaria free.

 _I have to save her_ she said to herself.

Azmaria looked up for a moment at what Jericho was typing on his laptop with his back turned, Manza stood beside Jericho, going over notes they have obtained.

"I can bring this information to Serenity immediately and you can stay here, keep an eye on her and do not let her distract you" Jericho reminded Manza.

"I'll keep her company" Manza replied.

"Good" Jericho said, leaving the room.

Manza walked over to Azmaria, raising her chin up so she could get a good look at what she was looking at.

"Don't you worry Azzy, once we gather what we have we'll end your pain quickly. So, keep watching the clock Azmaria because your time will catch up with you" Manza promised smirking.

He laughed a little as Azmaria watched helplessly, there was nothing keeping her from trying to escape this place. Out of the corner of her eye, Azmaria could see a robot girl with gold like hair sneak up from behind Manza and made a motion with her finger to tell Azmaria to keep quiet.

Azmaria nodded.

She grabbed the syringe with a navy-blue substance inside it. Not knowing the after effects of this, the robot girl jammed it on Manza's lower thigh. He let out a shrill scream, falling to one knee to be round house kicked in the face as Azmaria watched with astonishment.

"That was incredible, where did you learned how to fight like that?" Azmaria perplexed.

"I will explain later but you need to get out of here" she blurted.

Azmaria put on her clothes and was able to obtain her weapons as well.

"Who are you?" Azmaria questioned.

"Oh, you can call me Gold Fortune or Goldy for short" Gold chirped smiling happily.

"Well thank you for saving my life Gold, I really appreciate it" Azmaria said gratefully.

"Not a problem, now go! I can hear them coming back" Gold advised, leading Azmaria to an open window.

Azmaria jumped out from the window and climbed over a wall, into the forest beyond.

Serenity and Jericho walked back out to see a knocked out Manza and Azmaria escaped...again. This did not send her emotions over the edge but now Manza was not up to keep an eye on one vampire girl. Serenity punched Manza in the lower half to wake him up, which he did without a pained look on his face as he looked up to see Jericho and Serenity with faces of disappointment and rage.

"Where is Azmaria?" Serenity growled.

"She was here a second ago and then all of a sudden I got knocked out by a robot girl" Manza explained, standing up.

Jericho couldn't believe that one of his creations just slipped Azmaria out of trouble. Serenity gave both guys a death glare, signaling that if they don't bring her back here in the next few minutes they would pay a hefty price.

Without hesitation, Jericho and Manza walked out of the room without having Serenity to speak up for them.

 _I swear those two are complete idiots, how in the hell was my husband able to handle them? If he had a similar problem, he would be as irate as I am right now_ Serenity pondered.


	4. Chapter 4 Pins and Needles

**Azmaria Quest of Blood 2 Brainwash Chapter 4 Pins and Needles**

Deep within the forest, Azmaria and her new friend Gold Fortune ran until they were for sure far away from the Capital. Pine branches crunched beneath their feet, leaving some of trail so Azmaria stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Gold wondered.

"If we keep running like this then sooner or later they'll pick up the pine trail we are leaving them. So, I say you get on my back and I'll use the air to guide us to the penthouse" Azmaria suggested.

Gold climbed on her back and to her surprise, Azmaria carried her like she was the weight of a feather then guided her feet to get home and prepare for a fight. As they moved from tree to tree, Gold could see that what Jericho said to her was nothing short of a lie.

 _We are going to conduct some tests on her then set her free_

Hearing that echo inside was sending warning signals that her creator lied to her. Azmaria still had two bitemarks from Serenity's deadly bite, the way she forced her fangs into Azmaria's neck was painful to watch but looked even more painful when seeing it first-hand.

"I am sorry that had to experience that kind of pain" Gold apologized, almost breaking into tears.

"Do not worry yourself, I wasn't about to let those three have the satisfaction of hearing me scream. Gold you saved my life and for that I owe you in exchange for saving my life" Azmaria addressed with a smile.

Gold took that statement to heart, nodding silently and hugging Azmaria tighter as they moved quicker through the forest.

 _Thank you Azmaria_

Serenity in the meantime was sitting down in Viktor's office looking outside.

A knock at the door could be heard from inside the office.

"Come in" Serenity said casually.

A woman wearing a glitter blue dress, red high heels, and sporting a black leather jacket; her hair was that of a pale blue color with a bat necklace around her neck, came through the door.

"I hear you needed some extra help in apprehending a robot girl and her vampire girlfriend" the woman.

"Yes, I did, Jericho tells me you have the best scent in the world. You have pretty amazing credentials, I hope you will be get the job done in a timely fashion miss Amber Moon" Serenity assured.

Amber gave a silent nod then left the office, closing the door behind her. Serenity turned back around with a devilish smile spread across her face, knowing that having Amber at her beck and call will certainly be a boost up in the pursuit of Azmaria.

"You will not find any place to hide girl, neither you or that cybernetic traitor" Serenity cackled to herself.

At the penthouse, Manza fired a single shotgun shell at Azmaria who avoided it by cutting the bullet in half. Jericho shot at Gold but was unsuccessful, instead her eyes glowed and his gun changed into a bottle of water which surprised Jericho.

"How did you do that?" Jericho baffled.

Azmaria did a surprising spinning heel kick attack, sending Jericho into the snowy ground before winking at Gold. She smiled but was almost shot by Manza who picked up a pistol, he fired multiple shots, Gold used a protective shield to protect herself. Once the pistol ran out of bullets, Gold activated a cross bow and shot Manza right in the heart, sending him flying backwards and crashing on a glass table dead.

"Wow I never knew I could do that, pretty cool" Gold said to herself, admiring her new weapon of choice.

Doctor Jericho hit a tree but avoided a sword attack that sliced the tree, sending it to fall away from Jericho and Azmaria.

"You're fighting skills are one to be seen in a real setting Azmaria but you think Gold will stay loyal to you" Jericho prompted, pulling out a remote control.

Azmaria stared at the device in confusion. Jericho pressed it once, sending a radio homing signal to Gold. She jumped out and stood next to her creator, awaiting orders.

"As an insurance policy I put a little chip inside her brain so she'll stay loyal to her master which is me" Jericho explained.

He pressed it again which noted Gold to attack Azmaria. She brought out her crossbow and fired an arrow into her stomach, making her quiver from sudden shock. Removing the arrow, Gold punched Az hard in the face knocking her into the forest.

"Yes, my creation! Kill her!" Jericho commanded, laughing at Azmaria's expense.

Azmaria used her feet to kick Gold Fortune in the air and into Jericho, knocking him down as well. Once they were both down and out, Azmaria grabbed the remote and smashed it under her foot.

Gold jolted up, holding her head and feeling confused as to what just happened. She saw a few rips to Azmaria's long leather black jacket; Gold felt horrible and didn't know why.

"Azzy I..." Gold choked on her words in between tears.

Azmaria gave her a soft reassuring hug to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"I forgive you" Azmaria forgave Gold.

Jericho eventually got up from that toss, noticed his remote was in pieces thanks to Azmaria.

"No! What have you done?! You bitch!" Jericho snapped.

Azmaria let go of her embrace on Gold, walking towards Jericho as her eyes turned blood red. The Doctor cowered in fear of Azmaria but was grabbed by the neck and hoisted up 10 feet in the air.

"You...ah..." Jericho choked.

Azmaria tossed him back first into a tree trunk hard with a ton of force. Jericho winced in pain at the sudden pain shooting from his back and spine, it could be severed because of that deadly push earlier. He scrambled away but wasn't fast enough for Azmaria to claw his arm, causing him to scream more.

"You think you won Jericho? Well I'm sorry to say this is not the case. You trapped me sure but your own creation helped me escape so I say you failed yet again to help achieve that dream Serenity fantasied, I could kill you but I'm feeling generous" Azmaria explained.

She offered her hand but Jericho slapped it away and pounced on Azmaria. An arm with a hand full of claws drilled through Jericho like a stuffed teddy bear through a wood chipper, blood covered Azmaria's hand but all she could see was Jericho's facial expression along with the excessive blood coming out of him.

"I was being generous but you wouldn't take it" Azmaria mentioned.

She let his body drop to the ground next to the tree. Gold looked over, standing next to Azmaria as they looked down at the dead bodies that lay before them.

"Should we burn them?" Gold suggested.

"Yes, it will mean that they all will be at peace in the great beyond" Azmaria agreed.

Gold activated a match and burned the bodies of Doctor Jericho and Jasmine who was Damien's servant who could now be at peace without pain or worry hindering them. In a way, Azmaria felt somewhat sad for Jericho, a mad scientist who only wanted to feel something, anything that would make him feel whole again.

Now he could be.


End file.
